Tragic
by RaB
Summary: *FINISHED*Spike's POV*-Spike's thoughts when he gets to the car crach scene in
1. Chapter 1

I could feel it, we were close. Racks energy was becoming stronger. I had never actually been to Rack, but I had heard of him, and I knew how to find him. I looked back and forth, trying to decide which way to turn. But then there came the scream, Dawn's scream. Buffy looked at me and I her before we broke into a run in the direction of the commotion.  
  
When we reached the scene, I saw a car that I didn't recognize, a weird purplish demon with long arms, and Dawn huddled up against a pillar. Buffy ran to the demon as I ran to Dawn's side. She was clutching her left arm, moaning in pain. I tried to move the hand that was holding her injured arm but she just cried out, not allowing me to see.  
  
"It's okay, Nibblet. You're gonna be okay. Please let me see."  
  
"No. OW! Spike, it hurts," she cried to me.  
  
'Dammit!' I thought, 'when I see her, I'm gonna kill that bloody wicca!"  
  
I looked down and saw that her fingers were terribly swollen. I was sure her arm was broken, but I didn't want to say anything to startle her.  
  
I could hear the slayer fighting in the background, but I knew Buffy could hold her own. She had proved that to me last night. But I stayed beside the littlest Summers, attempting to coax her into letting me look at her arm. I touched it softly but she just cried out again.  
  
"No, no!"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Buffy ran to be by her side and I quickly moved so that she could kneel by the injured arm.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, he was after Willow," Dawn moaned in response, "She made the car drive."  
  
Like me, Buffy attempted to look at her sister's arm.  
  
"Don't! No don't!'  
  
"I need to see, okay. Let me see you arm."  
  
As Buffy moved her hand to the injury, Dawn clenched her jaw and tears fell furiously from her eyes. I took her hand in my own and let her squeeze down on it. I hated so much to see her like this. She looked so small. Suddenly, Willow ran up, crying as well.  
  
"Dawn? Oh god, there's blood."  
  
Buffy ignored the girl and looked at me only.  
  
"Okay, we need to get her to a doctor," Buffy instructed. I nodded and the slayer and I helped Dawn up. Her clothes were sodden and her face tear- streaked. I held her healthy arm as we lead her from the column.  
  
Willow came running up behind us. "Is she okay? Is she okay?" She insisted from us answers she didn't deserve. All I could think of was how much I'd like to ring her neck at that moment.  
  
"Back off, Will. I got her," Buffy told the sniveling witch.  
  
I could feel the girl's eyes from behind and I heard her moaning, "No, Dawnie!"  
  
"I mean it," Buffy instructed, hatred in her words, "stay away from her."  
  
Willow ignored the slayer's commands, running in front of us.  
  
"Dawnie! Dawnie, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, it was an accident! I didn't see, I'm so, so sorry," Willow sobbed to the girl who only glared angrily at her. I myself tried not to look at the girl, for fear I might drop Dawn and kill her. But Dawn got there first, she slapped the unsuspecting Wicca right across the face.  
  
"Dawnie! Dawnie, don't!" She commanded as we continued to walk away, "Dawnie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." at that point she fell to the ground, crying. Feeling sorry for herself. I would have loved to give her a piece of my mind, but I had so many things to say that I couldn't pick one. I just clenched my jaw angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." she panted. Finally, Buffy stopped. I couldn't imagine why, considering how I felt about the situation, I was surprised Buffy didn't have bloody smoke coming out of her ears. She looked into my eyes and I nodded. Dawn looked up at me and I tried to smile reasurringly. As the Bit and I walked away from the tragic scene, all I could hear were the muffled cries of the fallen witch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn and I reached a payphone and I called an ambulance immediately. We were only a few miles from Sunnydale Memorial so it didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
The paramedics hopped out and rushed to Dawn and began bombarding me with questions.  
  
"What Happened, Sir?"  
  
"Uh, car accident."  
  
"Was she driving?"  
  
"No, no, a friend."  
  
"Were you in the car?"  
  
"No." I was praying to anyone that may hear that they not ask how I found her. However, I have found that paramedics and police tend to avoid questions, considering Sunnydale's history, the answers were usually too strange. They only asked the questions that they absolutely needed.  
  
"Are you coming in the ambulance with her, Sir?"  
  
"Bloody Right!"  
  
  
  
We arrived at the hospital and they had already gotten the necessary information: Name, birthday, address, phone number, medication allergies, etc. I happened to know a lot of the information that Dawn couldn't answer because over the summer I learned in case of emergencies.  
  
When we entered through the front doors, they brought a wheelchair for Dawn. A thin, middle-aged nurse walked over to me.  
  
"Are you, uh, Dawn's boyfriend?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"What? Bloody no!" I answered, a little disturbed. I knew that I looked young for my age(122), but I still looked much to old to be dating a 15 year old girl.  
  
"Oh," responded the nurse, "are you two related?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." 'Oh great, Spike!" "I'm her, uh, cousin, yeah!"  
  
"Okay…What's your name, Sir?"  
  
"Uh, William," I told her, I thought telling the bint that my name was 'Spike' wouldn't be such a good idea.  
  
"Alright, please come with me. We're gonna get her cuts cleaned up. None of them are too deep so I doubt that she'll need any stitches."  
  
I looked down at Dawn who looked hurt. Not just physically, but she looked like she had been insulted. I couldn't blame her, a woman who had been her guardian, her friend, had hurt her. I would have done anything to get that sad look off her face.  
  
We were led into a white roomed that smelled even stronger of antiseptic. Dawn stepped out of the wheelchair. I helped her hop up onto the small examining bed and she laid down, holding her arm in the makeshift splint on her stomach.  
  
I turned around for a moment to walk over to the chairs in the room when I heard Dawn begin to cry again. I immediately whirled around and walked briskly to her side.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, Nibblet. What's that about?" I asked in the most soothing voice I that could muster, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"It hurts so bad, Spike."  
  
"I know, baby, I know. But they'll be back soon and they'll take care of you, alright." I took her hand in my own and she nodded in agreement. "You want me to see if they can get you something for the pain?"  
  
Dawn just shrugged, "alright."  
  
"Right, then. When they come back."  
  
She nodded again as she closed her eyes. I pulled a chair over by the side of the small examining table and sat with her as she rested quietly. A well deserved rest if I do say. 


	3. Chapter 3

I stood at the payphone in the waiting room of the hospital. I dug in my pocket for another quarter. No one was home at the Summers' house, or at least no one was answering, so I decided to try the next best thing. I dialed the phone and waiting for a voice to greet me.  
  
"Hello?" Asked a sleepy voice, it was almost two in the morning.  
  
"Hi, Anya. Sorry to call so early but…"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, pet, it's me. Look, I wanted to see if Buffy was at your place 'cause I tried calling her house and no one picked up."  
  
"Uh, Buffy? She's not here. I mean, she was. She and Xander left about twenty minutes ago for the hospital."  
  
I turned around to watch the slayer walk briskly in through the front doors, the whelp bringing up the rear. She walked to the receptionist but then saw me. She rushed over.  
  
"Ah, Anya, there here."  
  
"Okay, tell Dawn I hope she okay."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bye," she hung up the phone, as did I.  
  
"Slayer, whelp, how are you two doing?" I asked, cocking my head and grinning sardonically.  
  
"Where is she?" Demanded Buffy.  
  
"Calm down, love. She's getting her arm x-rayed."  
  
"And you left her?"  
  
"They wouldn't let me go into the room with her, so I took the opportunity to try and call you," I looked at her hardened face. ~Ungreatful bitch!~  
  
"Alright. Uh, where is should we go?"  
  
"I'll take you to her room."  
  
Buffy followed me and Xander came obediently behind. We walked into her room to see that she wasn't back yet. We waited in uncomfortable silence until finally the doctor brought her back. Dawn looked at Buffy and Xander and back to me. Buffy immediately embraced her sister.  
  
"Oh, Dawnie! Are you okay?"  
  
"Ow!," Yelled the girl, "you squeezed my arm!"  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
"Hey Dawnster," Xander greeted her, and Dawn seemed to take to him more warmly than her own sister. He took her head in her hands and kissed her forehead gently. She then walked back over to me. The doctor than approached Buffy with a large envelope.  
  
"Hello. Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Hi, my name is Dr. Lexington. You're Dawn's sister, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, good. Now we looked over the x-rays and she appears t have fractured her arm…"  
  
The doctor went on about stuff I didn't need to hear so I nudged Dawn, on her good side of course.  
  
"Hey, Little Bit, I brought you some stuff from the vending machine."  
  
She smiled warmly. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Are you sure? I heard that chocolate can solve any problem," I said as I held out a bag of M&M's.  
  
"Well, maybe just a couple," she said as I tore open the bag and pour a few into her hand. She began to put a few into her mouth when the doctor asked for her.  
  
"Dawn, could you come here and sit on the examination table, please?"  
  
"Um, okay." She walked over and once again I helped her hop up. I stood beside her as the doctor continued to speak.  
  
"We're going to have to reset the bone. Now, I won't lie to you, it will hurt, but once I'm done we'll give you something for the pain, okay?"  
  
Dawn looked around apprehensively. She looked at me and then at Buffy who went to take her hand. However, when Buffy reached out, Dawn flinched and took my hand instead. Buffy's eyes were green with jealousy. She obviously could not understand why the girl would want me rather than her. I couldn't care less however, I had been in sort of a 'na-na-na-poo-poo' sort of stage since that night. I was mightely pissed and with good reason.  
  
I had become so lost in thought about Buffy that I was startled when I heard Dawn cry out and tightly grasped my hand. I looked at her and watched the tears flow steadily from her eyes.  
  
"All done. Sorry Dawn," said the doctor, "I'll get you something for the pain right away."  
  
She nodded and put her head down on my shoulder, sobbing furiously.  
  
"It's not fair, it's not fair," I heard her moan.  
  
"I know, Dawnie, I know," I told her as I rubbed her back, "but you're a tough kid, you'll be okay."  
  
She nodded again and lifted her head up. "I wanna go home," she stated surely.  
  
"I know, Dawnie," Buffy told her sister, "as soon as they give you some meds and put a cast on we'll get out of here."  
  
Dawn just sat staring at her feet, more tears falling from her eyes to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xander asked.  
  
"How could Willow do that? How could she do that to me?"  
  
"That's the thing Dawnster, she didn't do it to hurt you. She…it's like she has an addiction. And she was wrong, we know, but you have to try and forgive her."  
  
"Why? Why should I? It's her own fault. Tara tried to stop her but she was too big headed to listen, how can you defend her?" The young girl asked angrily, "I hate her!"  
  
"Dawnie, don't say that. She…"  
  
"Why shouldn't she say that?" I asked, interrupting Buffy.  
  
"Because it isn't Willow's fault that she has a problem."  
  
"Bloody right it's her fault. Tara warned her, I know more than you think. And the lot of you have been so wrapped up in your own little worlds, that you couldn't even see that your BEST friend has gone on the bloody pipe."  
  
"Oh yeah, *Spike? If you saw it so very well then why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Oh right, slayer. Because if I had said something, you would have just believed me?"  
  
Buffy looked at her feet, she knew I was right. She never believed anything I told her even when I was right. I thought I had won when she looked up, anger flaring in her eyes.  
  
"Would you like to know WHY I don't trust you, Spike?"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"STOP IT!" Dawn shouted. "Just stop it, please you guys. I'm sorry."  
  
"Dawn, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You…"  
  
The doctor walked in, interrupting Xander mid-sentence.  
  
"Okay, first I'm gonna put on the cast. Then I'll have the nurse bring something for the pain. How does that sound, Dawn?"  
  
Dawn only smiled while she still glared at Buffy and me.  
  
"Spike, can I talk to you outside?" Buffy asked, motioning toward the door. I made no response but followed slowly.  
  
"Look, I don't need to fight with you, especially not now in front of Dawn."  
  
"Right, then. So stop fighting with me."  
  
"It's just, you have no idea how hard this must be for Willow and I think we need to give her the benefit of the doubt. At least for now."  
  
"It's just- I hate to see Dawnie like that, you know? It makes me feel so, so…"  
  
"Helpless."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay well incase you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly thrilled about my sister being in the hospital."  
  
I cocked my head, what could I have possibly said to that? I just sighed loudly and nodded.  
  
"Another thing, Spike, I think we've been a little bitter, since-uh-last night, so, thank you."  
  
"For what, last night?"  
  
"No, for helping me to find Dawn."  
  
"Well, slayer, incase you haven't noticed, I kinda like the girl. She's much more pleasant to be around than you. Also, even if you had make me stop looking with you, I would have kept looking."  
  
"Thank you. I mean it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh, and about last night, it wasn't so bad," she told me, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Oh yeah, slayer? Well, maybe I'll see you around then."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you will." 


End file.
